


I Like You

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kara is flirty, Nia is oblivious, Reader is a flirt, Winn is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Everyday for the past few weeks you've tried asking Nia out and to no avail she rejects you, what happens when Kara steps in?
Relationships: Nia Nal/Reader
Kudos: 43





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“Hey, Nia” you said, heading over to her desk at CatCo and giving her a smile “Hey, Y/n” Nia said, smiling at you as she looked away from her computer to focus on you “What can I do for you?” She asked, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms “Do you have a band-aid? ‘Cause I think I scraped my knee falling for you” you said, smiling at her and giving her a small pout when she just laughed and rolled her eyes “Of course you did” she teased, looking back at her computer while you leaned against her desk and smiled at her once more “Do you want to go out tonight?” You asked, this being about the fifth time you asked her out in the past week “I can’t, you know that” Nia said, glancing at you before focusing on her computer once more while you sighed “Fine, you’re missing out” you said, trying to put on your best smile but you felt slightly heartbroken for being turned down for the fifth time and heading back over to your desk.

After a good month or so of trying, you decided to try one last time “Hey Nia?” You asked, trying not to get your hopes up as you approached her “Hey, Y/N” Nia said, smiling at you as she turned away from a conversation with one of your coworkers “I’m learning important dates in history. Wanna be one of them?” You asked, giving her a smile and watching as she laughed like she usually did “Where do you find these lines?” Nia asked, smiling at you and not fully catching the way you deflated “Nevermind” you said, sighing as you turned and walked away, slumping in your seat as you watched Nia go back to her conversation with your coworker “Guess it was all just one-sided” you murmured to yourself, focusing on your computer once more.

About a week after your last rejection with Nia, you were in the break room getting yourself a cup of coffee “Stupid thing, work” you said, smacking the coffee machine with a little more force than necessary “They should’ve replaced that months ago” you heard someone say, causing you to jump and whirl around “Kara” you said, resting a hand on your chest as you took deep breaths “I didn’t mean to scare you” she apologized, going over and fiddling with the coffee machine before it started to dispense the coffee “You… Are a life saver” you said, looking at her and smiling some “Happy to help” Kara said, giving you a smile as she leaned against the counter and watched you prepare your cup “What are you doing here so late anyways?” She asked, pushing her glasses up since they were slipping off her nose “Oh you know, James being an ass and wanting everything under the sun done in one go” you chuckled, glancing at her and waiting for the coffee pot to fill before you poured yourself a cup “What are you doing here so late?” You asked, taking a sip and sighing contently after you did “Lost track of time, I was about to head out when I saw the break room light on” Kara chuckled, smiling at you then checking the time on her watch “Want to get some dinner?” She asked, looking at you “I could eat” you said, smiling at her before dumping the rest of the disgusting coffee before following her out.

Over the course of the next few days, you and Kara started hanging out more, the two of you even starting to openly flirt with one another “Hey Y/N, if you and I were socks, we’d make a great pair” Kara said, smiling at you and watching as your face flushed, causing her to laugh “I don’t know I may not be a photographer. But I can totally picture us together” you said, smirking when she blushed and ducked her head, Nia watching it from her desk and she didn’t know why but she felt something weird in her chest as she watched the two of you flirt with one another, was it anger? Was it sadness? What was it? “Jealous?” Winn asked, causing Nia to practically jump out of her skin “Why must you sneak up on me like that?” She asked, looking at him and crossing her arms “I didn’t, I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes” Winn said, looking at her and raising an eyebrow “You didn’t answer my question, are you jealous?” He asked again, looking at her then glancing over at you and Kara “What? No… Maybe… I don’t know” Nia said, looking at him before burying her face in her hands “What do I do?” She asked, not really expecting an answer “You could try talking to them instead of being weird and watching them from a distance?” Winn suggested, looking at her and rolling his eyes when she just glared at him.

A few weeks later, it was game night and everyone was hanging out at Kara’s place, all of you were just talking in the living room since you guys were waiting for Winn to choose the next game, you and Kara were in the kitchen talking as you helped her get snacks made up “Why don’t you talk to her” Winn suggested, causing Nia to jump once more from her spot on the couch, him having caught her staring at you once again “Will. You. Stop. Doing. That” Nia said, pressing a hand to her chest to calm her heart as she turned to look at him “Not my fault you get sucked into staring at them” Winn chuckled, nudging her slightly “But seriously, go talk to them, you’ll regret it if you don’t” he said, looking at her and watching her sigh since she knew he was right “Fine fine” Nia said before walking over to you “Hey Y/N, can we talk?” Nia asked when she got close enough to you, resting a hand on your arm “Oh, sure” you said, giving her a smile and waving to Kara before following Nia outside so you guys could talk in private.

“What’s up?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she shivered slightly since it was starting to get chilly once more “Here” you said, unzipping your jacket before taking it off and wrapping it around her “Thanks” Nia said, smiling some as she burrowed a bit in the jacket before she focused on you “Y/N, what are you and Kara?” She asked, looking at you and causing you to raise an eyebrow “I mean, she’s a friend… We tried dating for a small time but we’re better off as friends” you said, looking at her and crossing your arms “Why do you ask?” You asked, tilting your head to the side slightly as you looked at her “Well… I realized I was an idiot, when I turned you down all those times I honestly thought I didn’t like you as more than a friend… But then I saw you and Kara and you were seemed really into her, I felt jealous and I couldn’t stand seeing you two together like that… What I’m trying to say is I like you, Y/N and if you’re willing to give me a cha-“ she said, getting cut off by you pressing your lips to her which she returned after the shock wore off, wrapping her arms around your neck while you cupped her cheek with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her closer to you “I like you too and I would love to give you a chance” you breathed when the two of you pulled away, resting your forehead against hers and smiling at her, going to lean in for another kiss when you heard cheers from inside “GET A ROOM!” Winn shouted, causing you to roll your eyes and flip him off before you pulled Nia in close once more and letting the sounds of your obnoxious friends drown out as you kissed Nia once more.


End file.
